Alternative Life
by Falconwolf3
Summary: 10 Chapters of what Shalimar could have been if she wasn't a mutant. EAch chapter is a stand alone and not connected to the next.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:   
Title: Another Life  
Theme and Number: 1 Way of the Samurai  
Genres: Adventure  
Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Pairing: Shalimar Fox  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: What if Shalimar had had another life?**

**Way of the Samurai**

The sword cut through the air making a swishing sound just before it struck the medal blade of the enemies sword. With a swift turn, the enemy gained the upper hand and forced the blonde female to back up to stay alive.

The young blonde woman quickly back away from the advancing attack of the enemy. With a gleam in her eyes she swiftly turned without warning and sent her sword through the heart of her enemy.

As her enemy fell, she wiped the sweat from her brow and glanced around for other attackers. They were attacking her homeland and they would die in their attempt.

Most people would be afraid of what has just happened, but not Shalimar; this was the only life she had ever known, it was quite simply the way of the Samurai.

She knew the odds were that she die trying to protect what was hers, but she also knew there was no more honor, than to serve and die for your country.


	2. Sweet Treats

**Author:   
Title: Another Life  
Theme and Number: 2 sweet treats  
Genres: Adventure  
Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Pairing: Shalimar Fox  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: What if Shalimar had had another life?**

Shalimar sat on her couch eating the banana split she had made herself. She was once again dealing with life with food. She knew she needed to quit using sweet treats to make herself feel better, but she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She made a New Years resolution nine months ago to quit stress eating and exercise more. She remember how she looked in high school and how the boys all wanted her. If they could only see her now. She was 200 pounds, unemployed due to constant back pain, most likely due to her weight.

She lived alone and felt it everyday. She knew she needed to stop eating to deal with her problems and deal with them in other ways. She needed to stop hurting herself and hurt the ones who hurt her instead.

She needed to stop eating and start living.


	3. Smile

**Author:   
Title: Another Life  
Theme and Number: 3 Smile  
Genres: Adventure  
Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Pairing: Shalimar Fox  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: What if Shalimar had had another life?**

Shalimar could not wipe the smile from her face. She looked at her young daughter playing on the carpet with her infant son. She had never in her life dreamed that she would be this happy. She never once in her life thought she would be married to a wonderful man and be someone's mother.

Her husband was a lawyer and that afforded her the opportunity to stay at home with their two children, soon to be three. She put her hand on her stomach to feel the small bump that was just starting to show. So far they had managed to have 2 children in 4 years and showed no signs of slowing on their growing family.

She watched as her daughter played with her sons fingers and toes and smiled at the feeling in her heart.


	4. Cooperation

**Author:   
Title: Another Life  
Theme and Number: 4 Cooperation  
Genres: Adventure  
Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Pairing: Shalimar Fox  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: What if Shalimar had had another life?**

Shalimar sat listening to her patient tell her about her soon to be ex-husband. Shalimar wanted to scream at the woman, but that was against the psychiatrist creed. She just sat there listening to this woman blame all her problems on her husband. She had tried on many occasions to tell the woman that a marriage is based on cooperation of both parties in the marriage. But it became apparent fast that the woman only wanted to talk, not listen.


	5. Occult

**Author:   
Title: Another Life  
Theme and Number: 4 Occult Freak  
Genres: Adventure  
Warnings/Disclaimers: I do not own Mutant X.  
Fandom: Mutant X  
Pairing: Shalimar Fox  
Rating: Pg-13  
Summary: What if Shalimar had had another life?**

Shalimar sat on the floor, in the dark room surrounded by candles. On the floor was the Dark Star sign painted in bright red. She wore black tunic with bell sleeves and matching black pants. Around her neck was the gold dragon pendant. Her hair was dyed the darkest black and around her the sounds of complete silence.

People called her an occult freak, but what she was something more than they would ever understand.


End file.
